


Keep fighting

by acklesaddicted



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaddicted/pseuds/acklesaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loss can break the Ackles family apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what to expect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, i love the ackles family but i was in need of getting this story out of my head, let me know in the comment if i should continue or what you think! :)

It started like every other day,  
jensen would wake up kiss his wife's forehead and caress her barely pregnant belly, they found out just a few weeks ago that they were expecting their second baby and couldn't be more happy.  
Then he would go check his princess to see if she was still sleeping and then proceed to go downstairs to let the dogs out and start the coffee machine. Yes, just an other normal day in the life of jensen ackles.  
But, little he didn't know, nothing would be the same anymore.  
It all started at ten in the morning when jensen realised that danneel had still to come downstairs 'wait here JJ, I'll go check on mom ok?' He said, only to be meet by his daughter's joyful face; he smiled climbing up the stairs, their bedroom was empty 'Dee? honey where are you?'  
'In here'  came the faint response from the bathroom  
'Babe, something wron- oh gosh danneel' and there he saw her, on the ground surrounded by blood  
'Jensen I'm so sorry, I don't know- I'm so sorry' she started saying between tears 'I think something is wrong with the baby'  
He stood there not knowing what to do or what to say.

'calm down honey, I'll take you to the hospital right now and you'll see, everything will be fine'  
He immediately called Jared asking him if he could look JJ so after cleaning up danneel they were in the car faking normalcy in front of the little girl but scared out of their mind.  
They reached the padalecki household  
'c'mon baby girl let's go, uncle Jared is waiting for you' He said while unbuckling his daughter from the car seat.  
'Jensen!'  
He spun around to see his best friend looking anxious  
'uncle Jared!' The baby girl immediately started running towards him distracting him for searching answers in jensen's eyes  
'hey sweetie, go inside, go see auntie gen and the boys ok?' Jared said caressing her face.  
When JJ was out of sight he turn around to face jensen 'tell me this is a joke, tell me that everything is fine'  
'Jay..I wish I could man, really, I wish' they hugged. A hug that meant different things I'm sorry, I don't know what to say, but I love you both very much.  
With a simple touch to danneel's cheek Jared was now standing alone watching his two best friends leave not knowing what to expect.


	2. Hope

It happened quickly, they arrived at the hospital and the nurse suddenly rushed them in a room for an ultrasound and the very next moment the doctor had to tell them that Danneel had a miscarriage. 

'Mr. Ackles I'm very sorry for your loss' said the doctor 'unfortunately it happens, now the important thing is that danneel doesn't need to stress more, it's a very delicate moment'

'Yes I understand, thank you' said jensen sadly

The doctor started talking again 'I'll let you go home as soon as possible, now go and stay with you wife' said by putting an hand on jensen's shoulder

And then he was gone. Leaving jensen alone in the middle of the hallway with people rushing around him, while his whole world seemed to have stopped. 

'Dee' He said entering the room 'we can go home now' his heart breaking a little more at the sight of his always so strong, powerful wife now scared and almost too little to fit in the white hospital bed. 

No words escaping from her lips, just a delicate nod with her head.   
They had tried hard for another baby, excited at the possibility of giving their daughter a little brother or a little sister.

Starting the engine of the car, jensen realised how much the silence was breaking him

'How 'bout we go grab an ice cream or...or something?' He asked nervously

No response from his wife. 

'D please talk to me' He reached for her hand while driving 'don't push me away, we don't need this right now'

'Just take me home please' came the faint response  
'Okay, if that's what you want' He said squeezing her hand 'let's go pick JJ'

'Can you take me home first? Please.' Danneel said, her voice cold and flat

And so he did, he took her home, he helped her and laid her on the bed.  
He sat there by her side until she saw her eyes watering and the first tear escape and rolling down her cheek

'Oh honey' He immediately enveloped in his arms

'Why us?' She asked between tears  
'I don't know baby girl' Jensen said while stroking her arm 'it's not our fault, maybe the timing wasn't right. But I promise you, everything will be fine cause you have me and we have JJ'

They stayed like that for a little bit with jensen whispering reassuring words to his wife until she finally gave up and fell asleep. 

It was dark outside 'I should go pick JJ' He thought  
Picking up his phone he found at least a dozen of messages from Jared, he smiled at himself picturing Jared biting his nails waiting for some news from his friends 'poor big guy'

He left a note to danneel beside her pillow, grabbed the keys and the phone and leaved the house

While he was driving, alone with his thoughts he started wandering about all that had happened today, if his wife would be okay, if they would be okay with him leaving for going back to Vancouver in just a couple of days.   
Soon after he was already at the padalecki house

'Daddyyy' He saw his little girl running towards him and immediately crouched down awaiting her with his arms open  
'Well hello there sweetie pie, did you have fun today?' He asked her

'Mmhmh, mommy?' JJ asked with her big big eyes full of hope

'Mommy was tired baby, she already went to bed so we have to be quiet when we go home okay? Go grab your thing so we can go'

With the girl running towards the house Jensen got up and found Jared in front of him

'A call would have been nice you know?' He said without a hint of smile on his face

'Oh c'mon padalecki, I had my reason' Jensen replied trying to ease the worries of his friend

'Jay what happened? Don't joke with me' Jared said

'Danneel lost the baby' 

'Shit jensen I- I don't know what to say' the tall men said

'You don't have to tell anything, it's fine' Jensen replied but his voice broke down mid sentence

Jared started approaching his best friend 'no it's not, of course it's not fine' He hugged jensen tightly 'you can cry you know, it won't affect your manly side' Jared said with an hint of smile

'Jensen!' Came the voice of Gen behind them 'please tell me this is one of your sick joke'

Jensen smiled sadly 'I wish it was Gen'

Her eyes started watering 'how is she? How are you?'

'I hope we will be fine, that's all I can say for now, we'll go home, thank you for having JJ today' Jensen hugged his two friends goodbye, climbed in the car after putting his daughter in the car seat and started his way back home.


	3. We'll be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story

JJ fell asleep almost immediately when she touched the bed, too tired to even arguing about the fact that her mother wasn't there to give her a goodnight kiss.

Jensen kissed her forehead and smiled at the sight, he still had his beautiful baby girl that needed a lot of attention and love. He set the door ajar and called for a night forgetting about drinking or eating, just exhausted by the day that he had just witnessed.

He quietly climbed on the bed and fell asleep with the hope that they would be just fine.

The next morning when he first started to stir Jensen felt the bed cold, quickly realizing that Danneel was no longer beside him. He decided to go downstairs when he heard sound coming from the kitchen and not just any sound, but laughter and found himself smiling.

Entering the kitchen he saw his two girls at the counter in front of a bowl with JJ covered in flour and in a giggling mess.

'what's going on in here uh?' he said folding his arms over his chest jokingly 

'we were making pawncakes daddy' came the answer from the little girl that was now stirring the mix into the bowl

'yeah well, we were trying' Danneel said locking her eyes with Jensen's

'I think it's going really well!' he said while approaching them at the counter giving JJ a kiss on the forehead and doing the same to danneel noting how quickly she leaned onto him at the sweet gesture.

'Hey baby how about you start picking your clothes for the day so then we can have a bath and start breakfast uh?' said Danneel crouching down to the little girl level

'okay mommy' came the response from the giddy toddler

'start going, I’ll be upstairs shortly baby girl' she reassured JJ giving her a kiss

The little girl started going leaving Jensen and Danneel alone

'you seem better today' Jensen said hugging her from behind

'I want to be better, you were right, it's not our fault and maybe the timing wasn't right' she said while leaning against her husband chest, soothed by his calm breathing.

He turned her around so that they were facing each other

'I love you honey, I want you to always remember that I do'

Danneel's eyes started to prickle with tears ' I love you too Jensen, I'll be fine, we'll be fine, I promise you'

They stayed like that, in each other arms until the screeching sound from upstairs called their attention 'I better go' Danneel said laughing starting to go in theirs daughter's room

Jensen stood there watching his wife go and hearing JJ's laughter. Yes, they will be fine, he was sure about that.


End file.
